Hawkye L. Narasumas
' Hawkye Laar'Sha Narasumas' is a longtime friend and associate of Dhiar's who, like the Incubus, is able to transcend reality itself. The two met sometime between Dhiar's time at Noctemburg and his arrival in Joshua's city, and they have battled several common foes together. They most famously worked (and continue to work) together in one of the realms of Camelot that Dhiar visited in the past. Hawkye's eyes are brown by nature, but can change depending on his emotions and state of power. He has long, curly hair that goes down nearly to his waist. It is a dark reddish-brown by nature, but can change like his eyes. Hawkye will usually wear comfortable clothing, like a T-shirt and shorts. He tends to dress pretty casually, but he is also known to wear his suit of Paladin armor, crafted for him as a reward by the elder armorsmiths of Camelot. Recently, Dhiar tailored a costume for Hawkye that he will also wear on occasion. As a contrast to Dhiar, Hawkye enjoys the thrill of combat, and is extremely skilled in many forms of martial arts, armed and otherwise. He carries an absolutely beautiful golden sword known as The Sword of Hawkye or "Hawkye Saber." He has used his ability to traverse time and dimension to train with the Omniverse's best, and is arguably the greatest swordman to have ever existed. He also wears a pair of ornate, gold-plated pistols which he has named "Shadow" and "Substance." These pistols, which he crafted himself, are actually modular - while in their default state they appear to be .45 caliber automatic pistols, but they are capable of remodulating on the fly to fire different types of rounds. Ammunition is manufactured inside the pistols themselves using a type of replicator technology, which eliminates the need to carry extra ammunition. Hawkye's most well-crafted tool is the Dimensional-Temporal Device, or DTD, which is a compact omnicomputer he wears on his left wrist. The DTD started out as an advanced holographic map of space-time, but became more and more complex as he added features to it, eventually becoming perhaps the most powerful computer on Earth. The DTD eventually became self-aware - something completely unintended on Hawkye's part - and became the world's first Fully-Independent Sentient Artificial Intellegence, or FISAI. Though he doesn't usually show it unless absolutely necessary, Hawkye is extraordinarily powerful. He is, among other things, capable of elemental manipulation. He is strongest in Ether, the "fifth element," and specializes in what he calls "Type II Ether," or the combining of all five elements to unleash raw energy. An example of this would be the Greater Etheric Fury (as seen in Family), which is essentially an extremely powerful etheric storm. He is capable of further increasing his power output by ascending to various stages of greater power. It is interesting to note that while Hawkye enjoys fighting, he has a vehement disdain for killing. He therefore has trained especially hard to be a Non-Lethal Methods specialist, and is extremely proficient in disabling his opponents without killing them, much like Chana. Hawkye is mentioned specifically by name in Dhiar's adventure Hey Nonny-Ah!. Hawkye's first in-comic appearance is in Family after protecting Dhiar from a misled demon hunter. Category:Characters